Date gone wrong
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: Elsword tries out some sushi...things don't go so well.


**Kiyo: Hi guys! Just wanted to throw this out there cause I was bored. Enjoy XD**

* * *

Enter a nice enjoyable restaurant. The walls a brilliant redwood, the floors a shiny natural hardwood, and of course the lovely atmosphere that the glass ceiling brings in by allowing the sunlight to pierce through. Let us zoom in on two particular people that just so happen to be a couple with their food having arrived to their table. A young man at the age of 16 with very dark red hair dressed all fancy in a tuxedo for his very lovely acquaintance that just so happens to be sitting across from him at the table in the other chair. Dressed in a lovely black lace dress, a girl with long black hair tied in together with a bow in the back humming quietly to herself as she happily begun eating her meal. For the young man however...

Slimy, smelly, it used to swim in water when it was still alive. Yakisoba was good when last time he was at this restaurant but this...what is this pink and orange thing. Elsword poked at the strange, smelly thing on his plate with chopsticks that the waiter had provided him with. He could've sworn it squirmed a little on his plate buuuut it was just him being paranoid. He just stared at it for what seemed like hours. Why was he here in the first place? Because of Ara, his girlfriend that had suggested it since Elsword liked meat so much.

"This...what was it again? It's so stinky...and cold." He said bluntly asked as he kept poking at it with the chopsticks. The girl looked at him with at first a disappointed look and then a couple moments later, she giggled as she remembers how forgetful he can be.

"Sushi Elsword. Remember? I told you about it before we came here. Did you already forget?" She asks as she takes a bite from her own dish and enjoys the taste. For Elsword however...the smell was unbearable.

"Why is it not cooked though Ara? You cook meat so this should be cooked right?! Why is this raw?!" He was starting to get attention from the other guests around him from Elsword raising his voice. He softly apologized and went back to stared at this strange new piece of meat.

"Sushi is not meant to be eaten warm Elsword. That's how it's been for ages if I do so believe." Ara was about done with her dish while Elsword hadn't taken a bite yet. "Aw just...try it ok?" Ara begged. Elsword kept staring at his sushi. The smell getting worse as time passes. "I'll make it worth your while later~." Ara says in a flirty tone.

"All right already! I'll try it.." Elsword picks up his sushi with his chopsticks and slowly brings it to his mouth. _'Oh god...the smell is worse up close.'_ Elsword's thoughts rambled throughout his mind as he nearly gagged. It smelled like rotten eggs and moldy cheese combined. _'Do I really have to eat this...? She said she'd make it my worthwhile later but I don't know..'_ Elsword thought as he kept staring at the sea meat. Elsword took a big gulp as he held the sushi with chopsticks in hand and then he slowly...took a bite. He paused for a minute, trying to savor the taste.

"Well?" Ara stares at him with interest. "How does it taste?" She smiles at him cutely. Elsword didn't chew yet but he blushed as he stared at that really adorable smile. He starts to chew. 'Oh my el, this tastes even worse than it smells.' Elsword thought to himself as Ara stared at him strangely. "Do you...not like it?" Ara's adorable smile started to turn into a frown. _'Aw man..I don't wanna make her sad!'_ So like any dependable boyfriend would do, he mans up and starts forking down all the sushi at once. Trying to ignore the god awful taste that was entering his throat. It was enough to make him puke but he mustered through and, with his trusty chopsticks, grabbed every last piece of sushi and swallowed all the sushi that was on his plate. "Hehe...I got worried there but you loved it huh? Good job Elsword~." Ara softly clapped for his small achievement. The knight shivered slightly from feeling the slimy stuff enter his throat. He grabbed his glass and gulped down all the water. He even asked for a second glass of water and the waiter quickly brought one to him right away. He drank that one down too. Finally the taste of the sushi went away.

"T-thank you..." Elsword paused to cough. "For this wonderful meal Ara." He bows his head slightly in respect. "It was very...um...slimy. More or less slimy texture yeah." He confessed to that much at least but not fully. He didn't want to hurt Ara. "Is this your favorite thing to eat?" He had to ask, cause eventually he would have to tell her the truth later of how HORRIBLE that dish was! Even with all that water to try washing the taste of his mouth, he still had to remember that god awful taste! He couldn't stop dreading about it. He did for Ara though cause he likes her, rather a lot. ' _Man it's hard being a boyfriend.'_ But he didn't care, he was more interested in seeing what Ara would do for him. After they finished up their meal and paid it off, Elsword's stomach started to feel weird. "Ara I..." He couldn't finish cause his stomach suddenly lurched followed by a gag and cough.

"E-Elsword! Are you ok?!" Worry was written all over Ara's face as Elsword tried to get himself pulled together. "Was it the sushi?!" She asked.

"N-no! I promise I'm all right! I just staggered a little over my foot." He lied.

"Well...ok...if you say so..." Ara's worried died down a little. The couple intertwine their fingers and led themselves out from the restaurant. The lurching in his stomach was approaching once more but Elsword tried his best to keep the sushi down. _'Oh god... why did I eat this...'_ Elsword's mind couldn't wrap around to what was happening right now. His stomach hurt, his chest hurt. Elsword tried his best not to spew out everything right in front of her. Elsword should've just said no if he knew how much he was gonna hate this taste. Walking through the streets of Elder, Ara and Elsword stopped by around the stalls that merchants had set up to try to sell their goods. There goes his stomach once more except his lurching turned more great. Elsword has a iron body but damn, this sushi was kicking his ass real hard. _'I...HATE...THIS!'_ He screamed internally. Ara must've noticed as well cause after she was done looking at new necklace, she turned to see his entire body shaking. As soon as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Elsword jumped in surprise.

"A-ah? Need something Ara?" He was looking at the sky to try distracting him from his stomach. And then he turned towards Ara holding a necklace while the merchant looked at him funny. "Does that necklace suit your taste? Want me to buy it? I'll buy it for you if you want!" Elsword quickly pulled out his wallet and quickly purchased the necklace for her. That's when his stomach suddenly lurched at a MUCH greater degree. He was to ready to blow. _'I can't just do it right here...! She'll know I lied and we'll have a big fight, she won't trust me anymore with me being honest. At least I won't eat sushi anymore but-NO I NEED TO GO NOW!'_ His stomach did it again. "SORRY ARA! I GOTS TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE! I'M SORRY!" His scream was loud enough to have disturbed everyone in the street and he dashed away to who knows where, leaving the kawaii girl behind stunned, along with every other customer and merchant that was around.

"Is that boyfriend of yours all right?" The merchant asked. Ara's face was really red with embarrassment.

"Oh Elsword...I should've seen the signs." She took a deep sigh and bowed to everyone in an apologetic manner.

Meanwhile...

Elsword had finally approached the Elgang house that Cobo industries had provided for them due to their excellent services. He tries to open the door but its locked.

"WHAAAAAT?! DID I LEAVE THE KEY WITH ARA?!" Elsword screeched in terror. He really needed the bathroom...NOW! He kept banging the door in desperation until finally someone had heard him and let him in.

"Elsword...? What're you doing making so much noise baka..." Aisha was at the door and it appears she just finished her nap.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! MOVE!" Elsword pushed her out of they way and dashed inside.

"Ow Elsword! Such a jerk!" Although Aisha was mad at him for doing that, it looked like Elsword was in trouble. _'I hope he didn't do anything bad to Ara. I'll kick his ass later.'_ Aisha thought to herself as she pulled herself together. As Aisha stood up, Elsword approached the bathroom but that too appeared to be locked.

"AW COME ON!" Elsword stomach was reaching his limit now as his steps staggered. "Why couldn't cobo at least provide with two restrooms in the least..." Elsword cried out in despair. Was he really gonna let it all out in the middle of the hallway? He took a step past Eve's bedroom when..."What's that..?" He sees a cylinder tall looking metallic thing. He approaches it with caution. Eve wasn't around luckily. He touches the top of it and it opened to his touch and to his surprise. "YES!" He yelled out loud happily. It was a garbage disposal. Little did he know, Eve was approaching her room as well. After Elsword was done producing his...disgusting sounds, he plopped himself onto the floor and took a breather. "How am I gonna tell this to Ara...that I hate sushi..." He could've fallen asleep right there since he was so exhausted. That is until...

"So this is what was making all the noise. I hope you're ready to face the consequences you disgusting human..." Eve had a menacing black aura that surrounded herself. The nasod right now was pure terror to his eyes, especially since most of the aura was focused onto her right hand. Elsword silently prayed for mercy from any god from above or below.

"I really hate sushi..."


End file.
